


Chara's journal

by princce7



Category: Deltarune, Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: It's Poetry, Other, Poetry, So take it with a grain of salt, after all, and be warned they arent' exactly teh happiest poems, asa again, but the majority of this isnt' literal, like a couple of suicidal ideative sounding phrases, some touchy topics are in these, they'r emostly used for Chara to vent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princce7/pseuds/princce7
Summary: So I Roleplay a Frisk and Chara on tumblr, and my Chara decided one midnight when I went to write down a cool phrase in my head (i searched for an end but the story had only begun) just took over and wrote a whole poem from that. since then occasionally Chara writes poems to vent, or I write a poem as Chara just to dive into some concepts or fun feelings. so this is a collection of those poems and other journal entries that may come up
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Plothole

I took a hike

to find a story’s end

up and up I climbed, 

yet to find a decline

“There it is”

I had thought

“I found the Story’s end.”

But as the cliff hung,

that had been no end.

My story had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a poem for Chara's realization of having just finally found an actually loving family in the Dreemurrs, despite trying to finish it all when they ran away.


	2. Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara's frustrated with the resets that they and frisk deal with over and over and over again, especially considering they don't' really have full control of it all...

Again and ~~Again~~

rolling

turning

switching

you ~~me~~

 ~~me~~ you

you ~~me~~

me ~~you~~

 ~~again,~~ again _again **AGAIN**_

fuck this circle we live

cut the cycle at its stem

I once searched and found an end

I had thought I’d just begun

there’s no end.

the circle rolls **again**


	3. I Hope

**I hope** for peace

 **I hope** for sleep

 **I hope** for smiles

 **I hope** for freedom

> ~~I hate hope~~

Hope clings to every ray of light

every whisper of agreement

**it’s DETERMINED**

it clings to the soul

_whispering sweet lies_

## “Things may change”  
“Maybe this time”  
“there’s no chance if you don’t try”

That’s hope.

_I have hope._

and yet? 

~~I’m still breathing~~


	4. Kenopsia Kuebiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the actual journal, this doesn't have a title, but the title are the words that had inspired me for this one. no, I don't recall the definitions.

A space that was brimming, 

home busting at the seams

now the breeze is winning

Dust falling with the leave

It feels as if someone’s watching,

But I know the dead…

well, I won’t start lieing

for they may be watching me.


	5. Prophecy

promises made

promises kept

promises with an unknown end

Being part of prophecy is everyone’s fantasy

coming and going, to make the world empty

freedom is calling

or is it death?

hope, optimism, depends on how you read it

the prophecy is true

it’s already happened

once

twice

thrice…

it’s come true. 

they’re finally free.

I have a prophecy of my own.

##  _time will stop and time will stall,_

_until once again we’re forced to fall_


	6. Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one without an actual title

I don’t know how they smile, I don’t know how they press on. we have the same dream, but I’ve lost all faith in our ability to carry it out.

when darkness surrounds every time,

how do you hold your smile bright?

when we keep falling in endless night

how can you just not fight?

when everything falls apart,

how can you still say it’s just another start?

it crumbles and falls, 

and shatters around

how can you mend 

what’s stuck underground?


	7. Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another without a title, and once that shows not all of these are going to follow a strict this is a poem format. after all, this journal is kept for Chara to vent through: and sometimes clever wordplay isn't what comes to mind when upset or thinking hard.

how can he be so much better

when the one who knows

his brother

is bitter?

how can he make me smile

laugh

believe in hope

even as his head falls

and dust makes me choke?

when he’s around I can believe

that hope isn’t a lie.

Papyrus is what keeps her going more than anything. Papyrus it what keeps me trying, despite everything. I don’t get it, how can a human symbol of death, a skeleton, be the biggest sign of life…

for kids who want to die?

The only thing we’ve yet to try is the one thing he’d deny. Asgore wouldn’t bear the responsibility, and I don’t know if it’d help Flowey. if the only way out of this mess 

is absorption once again…

the monster I’d choose now

with what little of me is left

could only be papyrus.


	8. Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no title. originally I held onto this one for a big reveal in a roleplay with a Toriel, but they've deactivated so I had to post it by itself... I miss that Toriel.

Flowing

floating 

falling

Sensation never ends

sticking

clinging

I can’t wash it off my hands

I hate it

I HATE IT

I’m suffocating in her friends

Why shamble with this powder

these memories

those souls

Coating my hands

Falling

Falling

Falling

A Circle of Dust

A circle of Trust

I can never wash these hands…

for I’ll do it all again


	9. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is actually for a Deltarune verse I have on the blog, where through something something timeline shenanigans frisk and chara end up in the wrong universe.

everything’s hazy

unclear

jumbled

an echo of what’s known

words I can’t believe

thoughts I’d never dreamed

spoken as if it were fact.

everything’s jumbled

uncertain

unreal

there’s peace here

I’d never dreamed

hope here…

lying in this dream.


	10. Give UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in contemplating what hte biggest problem is, Chara finds an answer... in what she and Frisk cannot do

why are we so stubborn

with aims to get it right?

why can’t we just back up,

and see how things roll?

our very determination

to make sure everyone’s safe

is the very thing holding us back

from keeping it this way.

the biggest problem they all have

is how we keep on bringing them back

and I know

she knows

the answer is to disappear

but we can’t give up until we’re done


	11. Third Time's the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a Gloomtale Poem, skip if you don't want potential spoilers for that fic.

Third time's the charm,  
that's what they say,  
third times the charm,  
it sure seems that way,  
third time's the charm,  
I suppose it's turning out okay...  
third time's the charm...  
...  
I don't buy that.  
There's always something  
There's likely someone  
That's going to ruin this third run.  
But.  
I'll hazard a lie,  
I'll trust that it's fine,  
I'll hope that Frisk's right,  
and that I'm imagining the fight.


	12. Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chara makes a Poem for their Mom

Today I want to talk

Of one very special monster who's

Royal, whom

I fell safe in calling mom

Even though we're so different, I know she

Loves me truly.


End file.
